muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet
1 to 20 :Loren and Grover count from 1 to 20. *'Alphabet' :Polly and Grover recite the alphabet. *'Fingers' :Polly and Grover demonstrate five fingers. *'Grover and John-John count backwards' :John-John wants to count backwards. Grover tells him to count backwards from 10, but John-John has a little trouble. :This sketch appeared in Learning About Numbers. A clip from this sketch appeared in Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever. *'High and Low' :Grover demonstrates high and low by having Heather scratch his back. *'Rhyming' :Grover and Heather talk about rhyming. *'Making faces' :Grover and Kate make faces. *'Love and Counting' :Grover tells John-John that he loves him. John-John tells Grover to count a penny. Grover counts it: "One!" John-John is delighted. :Pictures and a script from this segment appear in Sesame Street Unpaved. An edited version of this sketch appeared in Learning About Numbers. A brief clip from this sketch appeared in A Celebration of Me, Grover! *'You and Me' :Grover asks Brian to explain which of them is "you" and which is "me." *'Between 18 and 20' :Heather teaches Grover how to count up to 20. She skips over 19, and Grover reminds her that there's a number missing. The girl has no idea what Grover is talking about. *'Heather counts to ten' :Grover and Heather count from 1 to 10. * Hugging and Tummy Scratching :Grover asks a girl to hug him and scratch his tummy. *'Follow the Arrow' :Grover asks Maya to help him follow an arrow. The arrow keeps changing direction until Grover falls down, exhausted. *'Danger' :Grover asks Lisa what "DANGER" means. *'Fur and Skin' :Grover acknowledges that he has fur while Eric has skin. "Nobody's perfect", says Grover. *'Rhymes' :Grover and Katie find rhyming words, such as moon-''spoon.'' *'What is Love?' :Grover and Chelsea. *'What is Love?' :Grover and Carlina. *'What is Love?' :Grover and Christopher. *'What is Love?' :Grover and Jesse. (pictured) *'Above and Below' :Grover and Zelda look above and below. *'You' :Grover instructs Caroline to read the word you, and acts crazy when she keeps telling him to read it. *'Grover and John-John count to 20' *'Rhyming Game' :Grover and Eric play a rhyming game. Grover tries to see if Eric can figure out what begins with the word "toy", and Eric wants to know if Grover can find a word that rhymes with "Monster". *'Fast and Slow' :Grover asks Zelda if she knows the difference between "fast" and "slow". She doesn't, so Grover demonstrates. *'Help Counting to 12' :Samantha says she'll count to eleven for Grover, but she can't help getting to twelve. *'Alphabet' :Grover and Samantha say the alphabet. *'Drawing on the computer' :Megan shows Grover how to draw a picture on the computer. Megan draws a triangle. *'L on the computer' :Grover watches Matthew type the letter L on a computer. * Carrington's 3 Years Old :Grover learns that Carrington is 3 years old. *'Quiet' :Grover talks to Sara about the word Quiet. *'What if Goldilocks ate your porridge?' :Grover asks a boy how he would feel if Goldilocks ate his porridge without asking him first. The boy says that he would be upset, but he'd be okay if Goldilocks asked for his porridge first. *'Tickle, Tickle... Stop' :Grover shows Chris a sign with the word STOP. He asks Chris to tickle him until he holds up the STOP sign, and Brian obliges. *'Exit' :Grover asks Tanya to explain what "exit" means. *'What is Marriage?' :Grover asks Jesse to define marriage. They conclude that married people kiss, hug, live together, and help each other. *'Body Parts' :Grover asks Morgan where his eyes, nose, mouth, and arms are and Morgan points them all out on Grover. Morgan then lifts up her shirt to show Grover her belly button explaining that, that's a body part too. Grover and Kermit *'Secret Letter' :Grover tells a kid that the letter that's on the wall is an X, but that it's a secret. Kermit overhears Grover mention a secret and wants to know what letter the X is. *'Talking About Santa' :During the Christmas Eve on Sesame Street special, Grover and Kermit ask several children how they think Santa Claus gets down the chimney. See also Category:Grover Sketches Grover